


We don't need words

by Yokohinaai (Give_me_cheese)



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: Friendship, M/M, Sanbaka
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-19
Updated: 2014-11-19
Packaged: 2018-02-26 07:54:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2644091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Give_me_cheese/pseuds/Yokohinaai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Subaru ends up wondering what Yoko really wanted to tell him in his letter. Maybe he actually wanted to...???</p>
            </blockquote>





	We don't need words

**Author's Note:**

> Beta-ed by the magnificent LJ user yue_akuma.  
> Inspired by equally magnificent LJ user yukitsubute.

“I had many more things I wanted to say.”

The words reverberate in the silence spreading between only the two of them. The noise of the other members is drowning out his thoughts. And Subaru wonders if he’s the only one thinking too much about it. 

“You’re not eating?” Maru asks, his voice muffled by the enormous amount of food in his mouth. His innocent look makes Subaru squirm in his seat.

“No,” he starts to say, “I’m…”

He looks up, and sees the suspicious look Ohkura is giving him. It’s enough to make him change his mind.

“I’ll take some fried chicken,” he mumbles, reaching for the delicious smelling food in front of him with his chopsticks. 

As he munches on the chicken, he starts to stare at his best friend again, inconspicuously. 

Yoko drinks one beer after another, laughing with Maru and playing with Yasu. Subaru frowns when Yoko orders another beer, his cheeks already tinged with an adorable shade of red. 

“You’re too obvious,” a rough voice whispers beside him, making him snap out of his day dreams. “That’s why he drinks so much, he’s nervous,” Hina continues, grabbing his own glass of beer. 

“Am not!” Subaru growls, reaching for another piece of chicken. Hina giggles.

“You are! Curious to know what he really wanted to tell you?” 

Subaru coughs and spits out some meat, which results into a disapproving look from Ohkura. He grabs his towel and wipes his lips, even though that can’t conceal his red cheeks.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” he murmurs, earning an incredulous look from the man on his side. 

“Sure you don’t. And Ohkura will stop eating tomorrow.” Ignoring the screech from the tall man close to him, Hina cracks a smile. “Just continue to stare like that, and after two more beers you’ll be able to get him into your bed.”

“But that’s not what I want!” Subaru counters, his voice apparently louder than he wanted it to be. Ryo perks up, seemingly asleep for the past half an hour against Ohkura’s shoulder; he licks his lips, climbs over Ohkura to bridge the gap between Subaru and him, and lets his head fall on Subaru’s shoulder, thoughtfully studying the sharp features of their lead singer.

“So,” his raspy voice vibrates through Subaru’s body. “What exactly do you want?”

“That’s… I…” Subaru’s eyes dart around. “I just want…” Yoko’s high-pitched giggle disturbs his thoughts. Subaru sighs. “Maybe… I do… want sex.” A creepy smile spreads on Ryo’s face. “But not only that!” the older one huffs, shooing away the annoying band member from his shoulder.

“Well, yes, we know that.” Ohkura grumbles while trying to push back Ryo into his original position (his knees hurt from Ryo’s adventurous climbing, thank you very much). “That’s kinda obvious. You don’t have sex with Yoko and forget everything the morning after.” 

Subaru cringes. Ohkura looks at him, doubt written all over his face, his eyebrow threatening to disappear beyond his fringe. “What, you’re acting chaste now?” 

“That’s not it.” Subaru sighs. “It’s…awkward.” A familiar pain in the back of his head makes him look up into Hina’s eyes.

“Of course it is,” the younger man states. “It’s Yoko.”

“I guess.” Subaru mumbles, not completely convinced.

“Now drink some more and relax a bit!” Hina presses the bell to call the waitress and flashes his best grin at the cute waitress while ordering their beers. After she leaves, he turns again to his older friend, a supposedly reassuring smile on his lips. “It’s you two. You two will always be alright!” 

Subaru nods slowly but cringes inside. It would always be that way for Hina. Subaru knows how the younger man looks at the two of them. No matter how often he slaps them and no matter how often he curses and scolds them, Subaru knows that Hina still admires him, them. He always had. 

 

It was not too long ago on Ohkura’s birthday party, when Hina was completely drunk that he had told them about his feelings. They were standing outside on a small balcony that time, the three of them. Their shoeless feet were cold and dirty and seriously, Subaru really wanted to talk with the girl in the room. Well, she wasn’t that important anyway. At least not more important than Hina. 

He rubbed the back of the taller man when he suddenly felt the body under his hand shiver.

“Are you cold?” he asked, wrapping an arm around Hina’s shoulders. The man decisively shook his head, his words nothing more than a whisper. 

“I like you.”

Yoko giggled, nearly causing the water in the glass he was holding to splash over.

“We know,” he said, still grinning. Hina shook his head again. “No, I mean…” He desperately rubbed his face.

“I…” He sighed. “I love you guys.” 

“And I told you…” Yoko said, his voice so earnest it made Subaru shiver. “We know!” He gently patted the head of the sobbing younger man. “And we love you too.” 

“You’re all so awesome! You worked so hard, you dealt with all the shit and didn’t give up.”

Hina noisily sniffed back his snot. “You’re the best thing that happened to me. Since long ago, I… I…”

Subaru felt his eyes sting but that was certainly only because of the cold. 

“It’s alright,” he said, hugging the taller man close to him, feeling Yoko closing the distance and joining his hands on Hina’s back. “We all worked hard, you worked hard.”

He smiled at Hina’s tear-stained face. “Eito is amazing and no one can say otherwise.”

Yoko slowly stroked Hina’s back, leaning against the younger man. And he might have grazed Subaru’s fingers in the process. 

“So why don’t we go in to all the other amazing people? Who are sitting in the warm, comfy living room? With delicious beers in their hands?”

Hina couldn’t help but chuckle at Yoko’s whining. 

“Sure, let’s go!” he chuckled, wiping the tears roughly from his face, the old glimmer back in his eyes.

They were on their way back into the room when Yoko stopped in the doorframe. Turning around to his friends, he had a very serious expression on his face.

“I want to eat Takoyaki!” he declared. The following slap on his head caused them all to giggle and yes, Subaru understood Hina’s feelings perfectly well.

 

But for now, a painful dig in his ribs returns him into the reality and the bar, where they are still sitting. He glances at Ohkura who looks at him thoughtfully. The tall man leans over, his lips close to Subaru’s hair. “Now you’re trying to eat up your food with your eyes?” 

Subaru frowns.

“It’s very obvious when you’re suddenly not watching him at all.”

“Shut up!” the older man hisses. “What do you know?”

“More than you expect me to.”

Subaru sighs. He doesn’t doubt Ohkura’s words. Because that guy really is more observant than the old aunty next door. 

“So you’ll tell me what I’m supposed to do?” he mumbles while desperately devouring the by now cold meat on his plate.

Ohkura smiles mischievously, making him look even more bratty than usual. “Jump him?”

Subaru snorts. “That may have worked for you, but unlike him Yoko’s not a slut.”

Ohkura doesn’t even try to look hurt and just bursts out laughing at Subaru’s harsh remark. 

They both glance at Yoko and Ryo, who are animatedly talking about whatever, maybe the short skirt of the waitress or the weird haircut of the waiter.

After calming himself down, Ohkura grabs his beer, a sly grin still on his face. “Well, maybe he’ll turn into one after he finishes that beer.” 

Subaru shakes his head, even though grinning at the crazy remark of his younger band mate. “It’s Yoko!” he simply says, reaching out for his glass. Ohkura looks at him quizzically. 

“True. It’s Yoko.”

Subaru leans back, gulping down the rest of the alcohol and heaving a deep sigh. Then Maru makes a loud noise on the other side of the table, so that Subaru nearly misses out on Ohkura’s last words. “That means you’ll never know with him.”

 

*******

 

Subaru remembers these words when he’s pressed against the cold wall of his apartment, strong hands clamping his shoulders. Yoko nervously licks his lips, his eyes darting all over Subaru’s body, even though they won’t linger on one spot for more than a second. 

“I…” he starts, his voice nearly leaving him. “I mean, you…”

He closes his eyes, clearly unsure, a frown showing on his face. Subaru shakes off his doubts and moves, away from the wall and right into Yokoyama’s embrace.

“We… don’t need words, right?” he whispers, his hand gently touching the white, soft skin of his best friend. 

Yoko licks his lips again, making Subaru want to kiss those full, red lips. And he does. He feels the older man jump at the touch, but only for a moment before he returns the kiss, tilting his head and humming a low sound of enjoyment. There is warmth making its way into Subaru’s stomach, rendering him dizzy and emptying his brain, all in one go. 

And then it’s Subaru’s turn to jump, when suddenly a hot tongue firmly demands something much more intimate, which Subaru is more than willing to give. He slightly parts his lips, feeling the wet tongue entering his mouth, exploring every single inch of it. He pulls Yoko even closer, the taller one slightly bending over to meet his friend’s lips the way he wants to.

He doesn’t know for how long they stand there, somewhere in the middle of his apartment, tightly embraced, not wanting to miss the heat of the other one for even a second. But then Yoko changes his position, rubbing his leg against Subaru’s crotch in the process, purposely or not, and Subaru decides that they should continue this somewhere else. Somewhere with a bed for example.

He tugs at the taller man’s shirt, silently hinting to move to his bed room. Now.

Thankfully, he doesn’t need much to convince Yoko.

They soon end up on his bed, naked and Subaru doesn’t even know how they managed to get out of their clothes that fast. Not that he would mind. 

Yoko fuses their mouths together once more, but now his movements have become hungrier, more wanton than before. Subaru’s hands wander down Yoko’s white skin, drawing lazy circles when they reach his thighs. Yoko moans, his body shivering underneath Subaru. The smaller man gently nips at Yoko’s neck, leaving tiny little red spots here and there. 

With a sudden jolt Yoko sits up though, his eyes wide and his back straight. Sadly Subaru was in his way, and...

“Ouch!” The younger one hisses, holding his bruised forehead. “That hurt! What the…?” 

“You’re topping?”

“HUH?” Subaru looks incredulously at Yoko, who stares back at him with serious eyes.

“Am I playing the girl?”

Subaru sighs. “You’re not playing the girl, you’re just on the bottom.”

“That’s the same.”

Subaru rolls his eyes.

“Why me?” Yoko continues and Subaru slowly gets annoyed at this discussion.

“Because the mood was just like that, ok?”

“No!” Yoko huffs, crossing his arms in front of his chest. 

Subaru’s really pissed off now, and certain parts of his body start to ache really badly. Now this wasn’t what he had in mind earlier.

“What do you wanna do,” he bitches, “play Janken?”

In a second Yoko’s arm darts forward, his hand forming the familiar fist. Subaru sighs; he should have known better.

Needless to say Subaru loses. He really would like to wipe off that smug grin from Yoko’s face, but only a few minutes later Subaru lies underneath Yoko, his breath hitching at the gentle touch of those long fingers. He grunts when suddenly heat and touches are gone and Yoko is rummaging in his jacket. 

“What are you…?” Subaru starts to complain again but he stops when Yoko produces a certain container with a certain liquid out of his pocket. Yoko notices the questioning look from the younger man and shrugs, but not without his face turning into a wonderful shade of red. 

“Hina gave it to me,” he mutters.

“After the bar?”

Yoko’s face turns even redder. “During the concert break.”

With a grunt Subaru dejectedly falls back into the mattress. “Ok. I understand. And now get on with it. I don’t want to think about what was going on in that gorilla’s head the whole day.”

He tenses when he feels something cold against his ass. Gripping the white sheets hard, he tries to think about anything else and not about what is going on right now down there. His breathing becomes quicker and his knuckles turn white. Subaru thinks he sees stars when Yoko tries to enter him with one of his long fingers. 

“Yo…ko…” he presses through his teeth, the pain deforming his face. “I… can’t!” Yoko quickly retreats his fingertip, his eyes full with sorrow. “You’re too tensed,” he mumbles. A shiver runs down his spine when he looks up and sees the angry glint in Subaru’s eyes. 

“Oh really!” the small man hisses. “It’s not as if I can do anything against that!”

He sighs when Yoko dejectedly sits back. Long fingers shallowly trace the sharp features of Subaru’s face. And when Yoko’s lips meet his, he can feel the uncertainty of the other man. 

“Do you… really want to?” Yoko finally asks, his eyes fixed on the white sheets of his bed.

Oh, of course. A soft smile appears on Subaru’s face, leaning into the touches of the older man. “Idiot! You should already know the answer!”

Yoko frowns and his finger stop their movements, right under Subaru’s chin. 

“Which is?”

A shiver runs down the older man’s spine when beautiful, angry eyes render him speechless. Subaru grunts something incomprehensible and his twitching lips soon give way to a shy smile. 

“You know I’m bad with these things.” Subaru whispers, his voice raspy. “And same goes for you.” An exasperated sigh escapes his lips. “We’re just not meant to act sappy with each other!”

Yoko couldn’t suppress the devious smile that appears on his face, unnoticed by his smaller friend. 

“So, no more talk then,” he says, his fingers trailing from Subaru’s chin down, over his chest, stroking tenderly over his belly button. The small body trembles underneath his touches.

“I still don’t think, I can…” Subaru tries to argue when suddenly his body is spun around and closely pressed against his taller friend. 

“It will be alright,” Yoko hums into his ear. And even though Subaru’s heart beat is still faster than it would be healthy, the body heat against his back really calms him down. Sloppy kisses are pressed against his neck and hot breath brushes his equally heated skin, making Subaru moan shamelessly in Yoko’s arms. 

But the pain is still there when the first finger enters him. Subaru grabs Yoko’s leg in frustration, squeezing the pale flesh tightly. He feels how Yoko’s breath hitches at the pain and this somehow eases the dull ache he feels spreading through his whole body. 

Yoko really is gentle, his one hand caressing Subaru’s body in every way possible and his mouth doing his best to distract the smaller man from all the unpleasant feelings. A breath of relief escapes him when he feels Subaru slowly relaxing under his touches, making it easier for him to move his finger inside his friend and after a while adding a second finger. 

Subaru still feels uncomfortable, the fingers inside of him leaving him with a dull pain. But Yoko’s mouth lets him forget it when he concentrates on the way the other is sucking at his neck, leaving red, stinging marks all over his skin.

Then Yoko’s fingers move against something inside of him and the small man lets out a surprised moan, his head falling backwards against Yoko’s shoulder and fuck, he never knew he could feel like this. 

“Again!” he moans shamelessly, rendering Yoko speechless. “Hurry up, do that again!”

The impatient command makes Yoko gulp and twist his fingers inside Subaru, his own erection throbbing at the sight. 

“Like this?” he whispers breathlessly against the smaller man’s ear. Subaru can only nod as a silent answer.

Yoko takes the next opportunity when Subaru arches his back once more to slip the third finger inside Subaru’s tight hole. His patience is wearing thin and he knows he won’t last much longer. 

“Subaru, can I?” he asks tentatively, his voice shaking and his free hand absentmindedly stroking the chest of the other man. The wicked grin Subaru shows makes him smile in return and with a thud he all but throws the lighter man against the mattress, so that they can face each other.

Yoko trails his long fingers along those frail, white hips, hovering over the visible bones and passionately stroking over the chest.

“Don’t act like a chicken shit now!” Subaru teases him, but the older only turns around to explore the pockets of his jacket one more time. Subaru rolls his eyes.

“That gorilla really thinks about everything,” he mumbles, when Yoko produces a condom out of it, the package shining purple. 

His hungry eyes land on Yoko’s hand, achingly slowly preparing his own member. “Ready?” the taller man whispers and Subaru shivers at the needy tone of his voice. 

The bed moves as Yoko approaches him but this time Subaru doesn’t feel the nervousness. He just feels his body brimming with excitement and arousal. But he still clenches his teeth in pain when Yoko enters him carefully, clenching the sheets absentmindedly. 

Yoko looks at him with worry in his eyes. “You’re o…?” he starts to speak, but Subaru cuts him impatiently. “Don’t talk. Just do it!” he presses through his teeth.

And well, Yoko does. He settles into an even rhythm, rocking their bodies against each other with powerful thrusts. Subaru notices the impatience of his friend and starts to touch his own cock, striving for his own release. 

Yoko’s movements become more eager, more uncoordinated but then he changes his position slightly, making Subaru moan with pleasure as Yoko’s cock hits the right spot inside of him repeatedly. Subaru claws at Yoko’s shoulder, sending shiver down the spine of the older man.

Yoko feels his head spinning and his length throbbing harder before he comes inside Subaru. Thrusting two or three times more lazily into the smaller man, he takes his friend’s penis in hand and jerks him off until he feels the hot release covering his fingers.

With a deep sigh they both fall back into the sheets, their fingers intertwined. Subaru feels a happy smile spreading over his face but when he turns around, Yoko is already fast asleep. The smaller man giggles, stroking some sweaty strands of hair out of his lovers face.

“Maybe Shin-chan was right,” he muses. Maybe they’re really going to be alright.

When he turns around to finally get some sleep – because, if you ask him, this crazy evening after a 3 hours concert was pretty much exhausting – he noticed the familiar blinking of his cell phone.

 

Hey Mr. and Mrs. Awkward, are you alright? I mean you know you need to speak and everything. Or are you already over that stage? You know, we can give you advice also on that topic! (^_-) 

 

Subaru only threw the phone on the floor. Ryo didn’t even need an answer for this one.


End file.
